I'm not
by ariannalice.le
Summary: You say I'm crazy because you don't think. I know what you've done but when you call me baby. I know I'm not the only one. English is not my mother language, I hope it's not too bad. OS.
1. I'm not the only one

English is not my mother language.

I want to said thank you to Avonluxfeu, she do a great job to correct my mistake.

Thank you to the amazing people who have reviews and read this story.

* * *

 **I'm Not The Only One - Sam Smith**

I've had my doubts about him for quite a while now, for a few months at least. Naively, I thought that this kind of situation just wouldn't ever happen to me. I thought that this only happens to other people, bad people. It was very stupid of me, right? Nobody, and I mean nobody would ever want to be in my shoes right now.

I know I don't need to be a drama queen, really. My situation isn't exactly rare or extraordinary. Sadly, a lot of people experience this too. But, the context and details are different for everyone.

I remember I was only 15 years old when I met him for the first time. He was on his last year of high school, _a senior_. I couldn't believe it when I found out that he had noticed me. _Me_ , a mere freshman starting my first day in high school.

At 15, I was the girl who actually believe in those quizzes they have on magazines. You know, the ones that tell you when and where your one true love is going to come and knock on your door. I believed in fairytales and their beautiful depiction of love. I hoped that one day I could find my own Prince Charming. Looking back, I know now it was just the dreams of a naive little girl with a high expectation for romance.

I was 16 years old when we started to date. He told me that he wanted us to start off as friends before we date. We were officially together right before he left to go to college. I remember he told me that he couldn't imagine leaving me behind without making his feelings known. At that moment, I believed that he was the perfect boyfriend, the one and only man in my life.

I was already planning our life in my head. What would it be like in the future. He would get his degree and work as a lawyer, just like what his parents expected of him. As for me, I would like to graduate college and then be the housewife he wanted me to be.

I was very sure that he would propose to me nearing the end of my studies, then we would get married when he had a good job in some law firm. I assumed that we would start our family after our first year of marriage; that we would try for a baby boy right away. All men want a son, right? Then, maybe after 3 or 4 years of married life we would try for a little girl, with whom I could play doll.

During high school, I never listened to the rumors regarding our relationship. He always told me to ignore them, that they were just jealous of us.

We celebrated every holiday together all the way through my high school years. Then during college, we would spend every weekend and holiday together.

I was genuinely happy. He was the perfect boyfriend, a true gentleman. I could only laugh bitterly _now_ , but it's true nevertheless. He always opened the door for me when we went out together, he held up the umbrella for me when it was raining. Just these little things that made him seem so charming and gentlemanly. He was my Mr. Perfect, my real life Prince Charming - or so I thought.

Finally my parents accepted when I decided to move in with him. He had already asked my father for my hand in marriage. I knew that my father only gave us his blessing to please me.

Our wedding day was one I will never forget. He was absolutely amazing and beautiful. There was a halo around him and I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I could only see him - nobody else matters.

Time flew by so fast after that. I got my diploma that I wasn't even going to use because I wanted to be like my mom and his mom, the perfect housewife.

I knew my husband was handsome and sexy, I wasn't blind. But he married me. I was quite young, only 22 years old. So I thought that there would never be a possibility where he would cheat on me with someone younger than me.

So I became the perfect housewife for him and I enjoyed it. I loved decorating our home all by myself. I also cooked for him, just like his personal chef.

Then, suddenly, little things started to happen and that changed my perfect life.

It started with the smell of perfume on him. He told me he went to a perfume shop to buy something for me. The next day, he gave me a new perfume.

He touched me, but it didn't feel the same. He looked at me, but the emotions in his eyes were different. He called me with sweet endearments only when we're fighting. Some days he would come home very late. It was because of a case, he would say.

I asked him directly whether he was cheating on me or not. He told me I was crazy; that it was all just in my head.

I realized then that our relationship wasn't the same anymore.

One day, I found a red lipstick mark on his shirt. He thought that I wouldn't see it if he put it directly in the washer.

To put this to rest, I decided to follow him during the day. I wanted to know if he really was my perfect prince charming.

Then I knew.

She was pretty. She was younger than me. She was voluptuous. She was obviously more athletic than me. She was much more of a social butterfly than I was. She was my exact opposite in personality. But the funny thing is, physically, she looked like me.

I went back home after stopping by the grocery store. That afternoon, I drank alcohol for the first time in the 27 years of my life.

.  
When he got home that night, I told him I was sick and not to get too close to me lest he caught it. He believed me and slept in our guestroom.

The next day, I burned our old photos and our wedding album. I also burned his favorite book just for the hell of it.

I was surprised by my actions. I wasn't acting like myself. People always told me that I was a good and very mild mannered person.

I researched for a Private Investigator on the internet and I found him, J. Jenks. My husband didn't know that I earned myself quite a bit of money working occasionally as a freelance photographer. So, I decided to hire Jenks.

A week later, Jenks gave me full evidence of my 'sweet and perfect' husband's infidelity.

 **.. So now I come to you. I mean, there's no better way to get revenge than to ask my husband's biggest rival to represent me, don't you think?**

 **I only have one request Mr. Volturi, break him like he broke my heart, my life and my soul.**

 _ **It would be my greatest pleasure, Mrs. Cullen. It's only a matter of time before you're back to being Miss Swan.**_

It was with absolute delight that Felix Volturi was going to bring down the pretentious Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen was about to lose everything. And maybe, in the meantime he could seduce the lovely Isabella Swan-Cullen.

 _Such a lovely face should never cry again._


	2. His lies

**I'm very thankful for avonluxfeu great job. Maybe I need to built a monument for her, I need to think about it.**

 **Thank you for all your reviews. I'm so happy to receive all your positive and encouraging messages.**

* * *

 **His Lies**

"Some people say that the number of years of the relationship would be equal to the number of years you'd mourn for the end of said relationship.

Honestly, I don't think so. I don't think that I could forget ten years easily. I don't think ten years is enough for me to forget this relationship and forget what happened to me, what I found out about him. I can't forget how we built this relationship. I can't seem to let go of all the things I have dreamed for us.

I think it's impossible for me to forget. I think a part of my heart will always belong to him, even if he had hurt me so much. It sounds stupid and irrational. Maybe I am stupid and irrational. But alas, I am what I am.

I think the pain would lessen over time. Maybe one day I would wake up with good vibes and good feeling. But right now, I can't. I can't seem to move forward. I can't go through one day without crying. I'm unable to look at a couple walking down the street. I'm unable to look at a mother holding her baby. I'm rendered useless.

I won't say that I'm angry with men or humans in general. I'm angry with him. I lost 10 years of my life because of him. Don't think that I don't have any regrets - because I do. I regret not listening to other people, that I didn't listen when they said that it was a bad idea. I regret not listening when my mother asked me, really asked me about my choice to marry him. I regret forcing my father to accept him when he proposed to me.

I was stupid.

So stupid.

This pain hurts me so much.

I feel so stupid.

I regret being so naive and stupid.

* * *

I packed all my belongings and left the house. He called me and I told him I wanted a divorce. He screamed. I told him that I knew. I knew he had another woman in his life. He told me it wasn't anything serious, that _she_ seduced _him_. He told me that she wasn't important, that he loved me. He told me it was just a mistake and to forget it. I told him that I can't forget, then I asked why.

Why did he cheat on me?

The truth hurts. The truth is cruel. The truth can destroy you.

I was only a trophy wife.

I was in his life because I'm pretty. I was valuable to him and his associated were jealous of him. But I wasn't _too_ pretty for someone else to come and flirt with me. He told me that his parents agreed and pushed him to continue pursuing a relationship with me after they had met my parents. They found my mother rather attractive for her age and they were sure that I would look nice when I'm older. They found my father's job to be honorable and it was not a bad alliance for his family. They encouraged him to stay with me even after he won his bet.

I was only _a bet_. Who can sleep with Isabella 'uptight' Swan?

I never cried like I did after this call.

It felt like someone was punching me in the stomach. I was split between anger and wanting to throw up. My anger reached its limit. I was _furious_.

I had an idea in my head on how to make him pay. I wanted to hurt him as much as he hurt me. Jenks found enough evidence so that my divorce should be done quickly. But I wanted _more_.

I had an appointment with a man. Felix Volturi. Edward hates him. Felix Volturi is older than him. He is considered one of the most talented lawyers of this century. And Felix is much more of a womanizer than him. I've read some articles about Felix. Felix became a partner in his law firm before he was 35 years old. They were always competing against each other.

Usually Volturi didn't take cases like mine. I knew Felix's habits from Jenks and I wanted our meeting to be discreet. It's incredible what little money could do when you want information about the lives of others. Felix meets his mother every Tuesday at noon for lunch at a place called 'The Union League Club'*. He always arrives early and sits at the bar with a drink. That's where I was meeting him.

I waited for him. I introduced myself to him and told him what I wanted from him. He accepted without any hesitation. Then we had an appointment at his office the next day.  
The next day, I gave him the file I got from Jenks. That same evening I dined with Felix Volturi at the Ritz-Carlton**. He had managed to gather up all the papers needed. Now all he had to do was file for our divorce. I can't say that I found a friend in Felix. But I definitely found someone who listens to me and doesn't judge me. I had a delightful evening with him.

Edward kept calling me, sending me messages and sometimes emails. It varies from time to time, sometimes he would be tender and pleading, other times he would resort to yelling and threats. As per Felix's advice, I kept everything.

Truthfully, I wasn't satisfied with my revenge just yet. I wanted more. I wanted _her_ to know the wrong she had done to me. So I instructed Jenks to continue his investigations.

They were still seeing each other. I couldn't believe it. So I decided to take action.  
I knew she was meeting him after one of his court proceedings. She was waiting for him at Washington Square***. Jenks had given me enough information for me to recognize her and to be sure that he wouldn't be there for a while. I walked up to her and asked myself if I was strong enough to look into her eyes. She was beautiful. I felt ugly.

I asked her if she was Alice Brandon. She confirmed it. I told her that I had a file to give to Edward but I couldn't reach him in time at his office and his secretary told me that I could find him here. She accepted it quickly. I told her that it was a confidential file and to make sure that she doesn't take a look at it. She told me she understood and she knew the importance of her significant other's work.

Those last words made me feel worse. I restrained myself from crying and I was thankful that I was wearing my sunglasses. I rushed to put the file in her hands. I was about to leave when she held me back, wondering who I was so she could tell him.

Then I smiled at her but say nothing. I took off my engagement ring then my wedding band and gave it to her. I told her that _he_ will understand. Nothing gave me more pleasure than to see her face crumble. I turned away from her and left.

The divorce hearing is in a week."

"How do you feel about that?"

"Felix told me that I don't have to be present for it. He said the judge would understand my emotional distress and that my absence wouldn't influence his decision in any way.

"But what do you feel?"

"I honestly don't know."

"You should think about that for our next session, Isabella. This was a good session, you did a good job."

"Thank you for listening to me, Dr. Young."

* * *

As Dr. Emily Young watches Isabella leave her office, she wonders how Isabella would manage to overcome her desire for revenge. Isabella's anger is overshadowing her sadness. She fears that the young woman would lose herself in this pain.

In the elevator, Isabella pulls out her new phone. She had to change it to have a little peace. 

**You can get the house keys from Caius. He knows that you're coming. I left a note for you in the kitchen. Enjoy the island and the house. -Jasper**

A black car is already waiting for her in front of the building. The driver opens the door for her. She settles herself in the backseat without hesitation. 

"Everything is ready. All the files are sorted. They're just waiting for your confirmation to set it all up. Your flight is in an hour," says Felix. 

She picks up the blue folder she's supposed to go over during her flight and squeezed his hand affectionately. 

"Thank you very much, Felix." 

"With pleasure, my sweetheart." 

Edward may have deceived her, but he also didn't know his wife very well. 

Never underestimate a woman whose heart is broken. 

* * *

* The Union League Club : is today a private members-only club. This is one of my favorite places in Philadelphia. I love its history and especially its architecture.

** The Ritz-Carlton : is also in Philadelphia. I love its situation and its restaurant.

*** The Washington Square : isn't next to a court but it's one of my favorite square in Philadelphia.

Philadelphia will always have a part of my heart and will always be part of my storylife.


End file.
